Petey Piranha
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Petey Piranha has his own merry little adventures in just about one hundred chapters. Yesz.
1. Chapter 1

**Petey Piranha**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Hoo boy, at the rate I'm going, everyone is going to have their little own one hundred chapters long story. FUnny to say, a few certain others haven't reached it yet, but I'm trying-

Petey Piranha: Mr. Author, please don't neglect me like you did to several others!

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Errr... I'll try my best, Petey. Anyway, enjoy, ladies and gentlemen!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

"Oh boy!" Petey Piranha exclaimed with joy in grunts and growls as he clapped his two gigantic leaves together, being in Seaside Hill. "I can't wait to do something!"

A ripe red apple from a nearby tropical palm tree to the right landed right in front of Petey Piranha. Petey Piranha picked it up and munched on it.

Nothing happened.

"...Well... so much for this being a good start," Petey admitted as he yawned, bored of the very first chapter of his new story already.

Toadette popped out of the top of a nearby tropical palm tree to the left, jumping on Petey's right shoulder and comforting him. "Don't worry, Petey! It's just the starting chapter! You'll be done better justice soon!"

Petey shook his gigantic head, sighing. "Oh, I don't know. The author who's writing this as plenty of stories that barely go anywhere."

Toadette stuck her tongue out as she shook her head, giggling while reassuring Petey. "Just keep believing, Petey! You'll be given plenty of great opportunities!"


	2. Chapter 2

Petey Piranha yawned as he was beating up several tall stuffed blue bags of pillows, wondering why he was punching them. He was in a dense forest in the middle of nowhere, although it was only several miles east from Seaside Hill. A clam came up to Petey, wondering why he was beating up the bag.

"Why are you beating up the bag?" The clam asked curiously, titling his tiny head to the right.

Petey smashed the bag with his head as he turned to the clam, explaining, "Because I need to build up my strength by beating up soft things. It makes me feel stronger." As he turned around, he got smacked in the face by the same bag of pillows. The clam winced as Petey fell on the ground, groaning in pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Petey Piranha snored loudly as he flexed his large leafy muscles, turning over in his side as he was sleeping on a huge leaf in the middle of a tropical island near Seaside Hill. The wind started blowing more as Petey turned about, feeling the cold wind somewhat bother him. Petey got up, flapping into the air as he got high enough to be at the point in the sky where the wind was blowing.

"All right, time to make things a lot warmer," Petey stated as he began clapping his leaves together. "Eat this, oh cold winds."

Petey continued clapping as his claps repelled the winds, causing them to go backwards. Petey smiled as he flapped back down onto his tiny little island, resuming his peaceful snoozing as he turned to his right.


	4. Chapter 4

Petey Piranha watched as several airplanes came flying over him. Petey scratched his head in confusion as several more airplanes went flying over Seaside Hill. Petey folded his leafy arms together as more airplanes continued flying overhead. A young crab waddled nearby, approaching Petey as he pointed up at the clear blue sky with his red pincer.

"Mr. Piranha, what are those things flying overhead?" The crab asked in a high pitched voice.

Petey bent down, picking up the crab as he told him, "Well, little guy, their airplanes, and they're flying in the sky because that's where they go when they fly."

"Oh," The little crab said with a smile.

Suddenly, both Petey and the crab got blown into the sky by a collision from a broken airplane, which crashed into the ground and exploded in a fiery fashion.


	5. Chapter 5

Petey Piranha tried to smack the green fuzzy tennis ball, but he kept missing. Gooper Blooper chuckled as petey sighed, not attempting to chase it as he turned towards his left, looing at Gooper.

"You know... I realized that I should exercise better." Petey admitted as he wiped his forehead.

Gooper nodded as he closed his eyes. "That's right, Petey. That's the only way you'll get better at tennis. By the way..." He tossed another green tennis ball at Petey.

Petey attempted to hit the ball, but he tripped greatly, landing on his back. Gooper winced in pain as Petey groaned weakly.


	6. Chapter 6

Petey Piranha sighed as he looked up at the clear blue sky, looking back down at the sandy beach as he wandered it. He munched down on an orange he found in the bushes nearby as he turned around, looking out at the bright, salty ocean.

"Sigh... why can't I be able to do something interesting?" Petey pondered to himself as he scratched the back of his head. "It's so pleasant, and yet..."

A brownish monkey popped out from a nearby tree. "Maybe because there's absolutely nothing to do in Seaside Hill?"

Petey placed his right leaf on his chin as he thought, before shrugging and tossing the orange at the monkey, knocking it down as he continued staring at the water.


	7. Chapter 7

Petey Piranha screamed as he went bouncing all across the huge pinball machine. Waluigi was laughing as he watched Petey hit everything, while Gooper sighed as he shook his head, feeling pity for Petey.

"Was it something I said?" Petey exclaimed as he bumped into large black balls, screaming in pain as he rolled down. "Help me! Someone! This is painful!"

Gooper shook Waluigi, pleading to the tall man, "How about we try and go get him out of there?"

Waluigi rubbed his chin, and he then shrugged, telling Gooper, "Nah, I like it like this. This is funny."

Gooper glared angrily at Waluigi as Petey continued screaming in pain.


	8. Chapter 8

Petey Piranha watched as a huge truck came speeding by, crashing into a large building and causing the building to burst into flames, tipping over and landing on the ground. Petey blinked as Gooper Blooper came by, turning to Petey as he wondered what was going on.

"What happened?" Gooper asked as he tugged petey.

Petey turned to Gooper, pointing at the flames. "Oh, a truck went out of control and killed someone."

"Who did it kill?" Gooper asked as he blinked, flailing his rear tentacles.

Petey shrugged as he replied, "Oh, some kid named Gary or something. Nothing important."


	9. Chapter 9

Petey Piranha screamed as he fell down a strange warp portal. He opened his eyes as he looked around, to see various objects floating by. Petey blinked as he scratched his head in confusion, a spirit popping up next to him, colored purple.

"Welcome to an inter dimensional warp portal," The spirit stated as it giggled, pointing upward and then downward, "Here, the laws of physics don't apply. So you better watch yourself. That's all, chap!"

Petey stared blankly at the spirit as he then started falling upward, screaming as he bumped into several stars, despite not receiving physical damage to his bulky body.


	10. Chapter 10

Petey Piranha was looking over the gigantic beauty of Seaside Hill's scenery, seeing the huge tropical jungle foliage blend well with the orange checkerboard hills, the grassy grass accompanying the great, white sandy shore, with the ocean waves gently rolling in. Petey sighed as he nodded, his leaves on his hips.

"Man, it's such a great, beautiful view from here," Petey commented as he looked around, seeing a tropical palm tree nearby. "Might as well enjoy the moment."

He walked towards the palm tree, pulling it down and grabbing the yellow ripe bananas from it. Letting go of the palm tree, Petey munched down on the bananas, sighing with relief as he rubbed his stomach with delight, returning to his position on the edge of the peak as he continued watching over Seaside Hill.


	11. Chapter 11

Petey Piranha screamed as he went down, tumbling down a huge waterfalls. Gooper and Bowser Jr. watched as Petey continued falling, not trying anything to get back up. As Petey continued falling, several dead flounders fell on him, much to his disgust.

"We should do something," Gooper stated to Bowser Jr., raising his rear tentacles.

Bowser Jr. folded his arms as he chuckled, replying, "No, I think Petey can handle this one by himself."

Gooper stared blankly at Bowser Jr. as Petey continued screaming, making a huge splash in the lake below.


	12. Chapter 12

Petey Piranha was swimming in the salty sea surrounding the Ocean Ruins racecourse, scaring off the seagulls that were flying around nearby the red and white temple. Petey then landed on the front stairs leading to the temple, looking around to spot several racers zipping in the background.

"Hmm. There's a lot of commotion going on around here today," Petey commented in grunts as he rubbed the back of his head with his gigantic left leaf, his mouth open as usual as he started flapping his leafy wings together. "I should take a better look from the air."

Petey then took off, flying all over the Ocean Ruins track as he noticed how small the racers looked from the sky. Petey was then swarmed by several pesky seagulls, which Petey was getting tired off as he fired off brown, poisonous blobs at in an attempt to make them flee.


End file.
